


Bush Buddies

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [7]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, I'm honestly not sure what to tag this as, Inspired by Real Events, Kinda, Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Jaal tries some Bush Buddies.





	Bush Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> or as I like to call them "The awful snack that would survive the apocalypse".

Jaal was digging through the Tempest’s gallery when he found a packet unlike anything he’d seen before. It had a menagerie of strange animals on it as well as the phrase “Bush Buddies”. After checking to see if he could survive eating them (he could), he tore open the packet and picked one of the tiny things out as the door swooshed open and Tao walked in.  
“Hey Jaal what’re you- don’t eat those!” She called as Jaal popped one into his mouth. For a moment they were frozen in those positions before Jaal grimaced. The ‘Bush Buddy’ tasted like dust and it had the consistency of cardboard.  
“Darling one, why would you bring these ‘Bush Buddies’ with you, are they culturally significant?” He asked, as Tao began to make him a drink.  
“No, I brought them with me on a bet.” She explained before handing him a drink to wash away the taste.  
“A bet?”  
“My brother thought that they were so full of preservatives that they wouldn’t need to be preserved to survive. Turns out, he was right and I owe him 20 credits, but please don’t tell him that.”  
Jaal chuckled.  
“Perhaps they would make better kindling, instead.”  
“Good idea.” Tao agreed with a chuckle of her own.


End file.
